


Damerey Drabbles

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Drabbles Collections [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cannon au, F/M, Just doing this cuz I can, Modern AU, drabble challenge, idek how to tag this, mostly fluffy, possibly a few angsty ones, we shall see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: A bunch of Drabbles I decided to challenge myself to do to try to get over my writers block, enjoy <3





	1. "Stop Teasing"

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided, since I'm frustrated with my novel rn, I'm going to challenge myself to do 31 Drabbles. Let me know what you all think of these :). Some will be Canon!Au, and others will be Modern!Au 
> 
> All these prompts come from [This](http://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/post/182311830901/some-dialogue-prompts) Prompts List

“Stop teasing!” Rey called after Poe’s retreating back. “Just tell me!”

Poe simply laughed as he walked away from the hangar. “You’ll just have to wait and see now, won’t you?”

“Fine!” Rey humphed. “I’ll just get BB-8 to tell me!”

“You can try!”

“Just tell me!” Rey ran to catch up. As she turned the corner she felt a hand yank her into a room.

“Happy anniversary, Sunshine,” Poe whispered and kissed her soundly on the lips before pulling back to show the dozens of flowers he’d scattered all around their bunk.

She couldn’t help but kiss him again.


	2. "Is this yours?"

“Is this yours?”

Poe looked up from where he’d been trying to loosen a bolt in Black One’s engine. “Hey, Rey.” 

“I found this,” Rey said, holding up her hand. 

Poe looked in her hand and saw his mother’s ring. Panicked, he reached for the chain around his neck. He hadn’t even realized it was gone. 

“Where did you find that?” he asked, his eyes studied her face intently. 

Rey smiled. “In  _ The Falcon _ ’s cockpit. I thought it was pretty.” 

“Thank you,” Poe said emphatically. His hand curled around hers, the ring pressed between them as her cheeks flushed. 


	3. “Baseball in the snow sounds great.”

“Come on,” Poe cajoled. “What else are you doing.”

“Staying warm, unlike you and your crazy dog,” Rey said, turning from Finn on Skype.

“Baseball in the snow sounds great!” Finn said, his voice crackling through the speakers.

“It’s ten degrees out there!” Rey almost shouted. “You are in Miami, you don’t get a say,” she said, jabbing a finger at Finn.

“Go ask Mommy,” Poe whispered into Bee’s ear. Suddenly Rey’s lap was full of corgi butt.

“Ah, come on!” she shouted as Bee kissed her open mouth. “Fine!” she shouted, pushing Bee off.

“Later, Finn!” Poe called, laughing.


	4. “Nothing like spending the night in the middle of nowhere!”

Rey woke up to the sound of the car engine being cut off. 

“Where are we?” she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

“Somewhere in Iowa,” Poe said as he reached into the back seat. 

“Why?” 

“Because, I’m tired, and I know you could use a good night in a real bed,” Poe said, pulling his sweater on. “I’ll be right back.” He kissed her before getting out.

Rey watched him enter the motel office. 

“C’mon,” he said cheerfully when he got back a few minutes later.  

“Nothing like spending the night in the middle of nowhere!” Rey joked. 

Poe laughed. 


	5. "Oh ha ha"

“Oh, ha ha,” Poe called into the dark warehouse. “Very funny, Rey.” 

He couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of him, the darkness thick in the windowless room. He heard laughter in the dark as he searched for the light. He heard clanking just ahead of him. “Come on, Rey! Rose is gonna be annoyed if we’re late.” 

There was laughter, then an almighty crash. 

“Rey!” He finally found a switch. 

Rey was on the ground, half covered by junk parts that had fallen, wearing a sheepish smile.

“You okay?” 

“Help me?”

Poe rolled his eyes, smiling.


	6. “Come help me with this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will be able to get more of these done tomorrow, but who knows. <3

“Come help me with this.” 

Finn looked up from his datapad to see Rey wobbling on the top of a ladder under  _ The Falcon _ , holding one end of a banner. 

“What’s that?” Finn asked, reaching to steady the ladder. 

“A surprise for Poe,” Rey said, leaning to tie one end of it to the ship. Finn saw the words “Happy Birthday” written on the banner. “Think he’ll like it?” she asked her eyes on the knot. 

“I love it, Sunshine,” Poe’s voice said, making them both jump.

Rey wobbled again on her perch, smiling down at him. “Happy Birthday, Poe.”


	7. “I don’t want to go to sleep yet.”

“I don’t want to go to sleep yet, Mama,” Shara said, clutching her Tooka doll to her chest, rubbing her eyes. “I want to see Papa.”

Rey sighed. “Baby, he won't be here until really late.”

“Please.”

“C’mere.” Rey scooped Shara into her lap, reclining the armchair. “If you lay down you can stay here until he comes.”

Shara smiled.

* * *

Poe found them both asleep in the chair when he arrived. He smiled, extricating Shara and taking her to bed.

He slid his arms under Rey. “I told you, I'd be late, Sunshine.”

“Missed you,” she mumbled into his neck.


	8. “Let’s do this!”

“Let’s do this!”

Poe smiled wanly at her, his eyes twinkling. “You sure about this, Sunshine?” he asked. “You’ve never done something like this before.”

Rey fixed her eyes on him. “And when has that ever stopped us before?”

Poe laughed. “I’m just checking,” he said. “I don’t want to see you flame out like Finn did last week.”

Rey scoffed. “Finn has zero tolerance for spicy food. You know that as well as I do.”

Poe rolled his eyes.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were both fighting over the bucket of chocolate ice cream Rose had forgotten in Rey’s freezer.


	9. “You’ve listened to the same two songs for the past week, time for me to pick something.”

“You’ve listened to the same two songs for the past week,” Poe whined, nudging Rey’s arm. “Time for me to pick something.”

“No,” Rey said simply.

“C’mon!” Poe moaned. “It’s gonna be stuck in my head forever!”

Rey looked up from her notes. Her eyes didn’t waver from his as she reached over and turned the volume up, clearly fighting a smile.

Poe lunged at her. He managed to switch off the music but his lunge put him closer to her than he’d intended.

“Um..” he trailed off, glancing at her mouth inches away.

She leaned up to kiss him.


	10. “On clear nights, you’re always the first star I see.”

Rey looked up through a gap in the trees of Yavin V at the stars above, the party going on a few yards away. 

“What are you doing out here on your own?” 

Rey turned, seeing Poe drop to sit on the grass next to her. “Thinking.” She shrugged. 

“About?”

She wrapped her arms around her knees. Stealing herself, she spoke. “Why- Why are you my friend?” 

Poe looked at her then up at the stars. “Because you shine like no other. On clear nights, you’re always the first star I see. You’re the best person there is.”

Rey blushed. 


	11. “Why are things so awkward now?” (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one is part 1 of the three parts for this drabble... I've been stuck on this one for a while cuz the prompt needs more explanation than a drabble can give, so I combined a few... but anyways this should be read with the next two parts (Chapt 12 and 13) for the full story. 
> 
> Angst Ahoy!

“Why are things so awkward now?” Finn asked one morning as they walked through the mess.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Poe hedged, sipping his caf.

“You and Rey,” Finn said. “You’ve been acting weird since you two got back from Ryloth.”

Poe felt the back of his neck grow hot. “Nothing happened.”

“Really?” Finn was not going to let it go. “Because she was crying last night.”

“What?”

Finn gave him a look. “Whatever happened, you need to talk to her.”

Poe stood up. “I gotta go.”

“Good luck!” Finn called as he jogged out of the mess.


	12. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” (Part 2)

“Hi,” Poe said breathlessly when Rey opened her door.

She blinked up at him silently.

“I-” Poe started. “I just wanted to say I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Rey’s expression didn’t change.

“I know you reading my mind wasn’t your fault. I know you’re still learning how to control it. I just- I wasn’t thinking straight and I’m sorry.”

Rey looked down. “I’m sorry, too,” she whispered.

Poe reached out and took her hand. “I still want to be friends. I’ll get used to the Jedi stuff.”

Rey met his eyes, smiling softly as she squeezed his hand.


	13. “Hey, what’s up? You seem off… No offense…” (Part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this part takes place a little before the other two (Time wise)  
> Enjoy

“Hey, What’s up? You seem off… No offense…” Rose asked, taking a seat on the mat across from Rey. 

“Nothing,” Rey said, not opening her eyes, trying to concentrate on meditating. 

“You’ve been avoiding Poe all week,” Rose said in a odd whisper. “He’s been moping ever since you two got back.” 

Rey sighed and slouched, her elbows on her knees. Casting a furtive look around, she spoke. “I may have read his mind by accident.” 

Rose studied her. “You know, Poe cares about you. He’ll understand.” 

“He seemed pretty mad.”

“Talk to him, before you assume anything.”

Rey nodded. 


	14. “You can always get better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is not directly tied to the others, but it is in canon universe....

Rey threw the pieces of Anakin’s lightsaber in a huff. She’d been working on it for hours and she couldn’t even get a spark.

“How’s it coming?” Poe asked calmly, looking up from his datapad. 

“I’m the worst Jedi ever,” Rey groaned, burying her head in her arms. 

Poe knelt in front of her. “You are not the worst.” his hand was soothing against her hair. “And, the best part is, you can always get better.”

Rey looked up at him skeptically. “Really?” 

Poe smiled. “Absolutely. You are gonna be the best Jedi ever!” 

Rey blushed. 

Poe kissed her hand. 


	15. “It’s wake up time!”

“No!” Shara groaned, curling around her tooka doll. 

“Come on, mija,” Poe said cheerily, pulling back the blanket. “It’s wake up time!” 

“NO!” Shara yelled, sitting up and pouting at him. 

“If you don’t get up now, Mama is going to help me eat all of your pancakes.”

Shara’s bottom lip stuck out a little further. “All of them?” 

Poe nodded. “And Grandpa Kes came early and he said that we need to put chocolate chips in them.” 

“Grammpa!” Shara clambered out of bed, dragging her doll with her.

Poe laughed fondly as he followed her out of the room.


	16. "Teach Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post these for May the 4th... oh well, better late than never :) 
> 
> More to come probably tomorrow, when my headache isn't as bad....  
> <3

“What are you doing?” 

Poe looked up from dicing tomatoes. “Making dinner, wanna help?” 

Rey smiled nervously. “I’ve never really cooked before.”

“That’s okay.” 

“Can you teach me?” 

Poe smiled wider. “Sure, why don’t you wash these chilies for me, and I’ll show you how to cut them.” 

They kept up a cordial conversation as they worked. 

“Shit,” Rey yelped as her knife slipped. She stuck her bleeding thumb into her mouth. 

Poe pulled her towards the sink. “Let’s clean that before you get chili oil in it.”

“Thank you,” Rey said quietly, looking at Poe inches away.

“Anytime, Sunshine.”


	17. "How Was Your Day?"

Rey stormed into their apartment, slamming the door and throwing her purse on the dining table. 

“Hey, Sunshine,” Poe called from the couch. “How was your day?” 

“Ugh!” she groaned collapsing next to him. “Think I’ll get fired if I murder Ben Solo?” 

“Probably.” Poe smiled, tugging her heels off and began rubbing her insoles. “What happened?”

“He’s just so - UGH!” 

Poe chuckled. “Is this an ‘ugh’ that needs ice cream or a trip to the dojo?”

Rey sat up and kissed him. “I ever tell you I love you?”

“I know.” He kissed her again. “Still love hearing it.”


	18. "Sleepover at yours"

“Sleepover at yours?” Poe hears Rey saying in the other room. “You sure?”

Poe pulls Shara’s little pants up over her diaper. She’s almost one now and just starting to totter around. Poe knows it’s only a matter of time before he finds her squirming into the cockpit of  _ The Falcon.  _

“Mama!” Shara calls. 

Rey appears. “Good news,” she says, grinning widely. “Abuelo wants Shara to come for a sleepover tonight.” 

Poe smiles at her. “Great!”

“First sleepover!” Rey said, giving Poe a knowing look. “I’m sure Abuelo will have so much fun playing, don’t you, Baby?” 

Shara squealed loudly.


	19. “I haven’t replied to their texts in three days… I’m an awful person.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, honest to god I didn't mean for this to be angsty, it just happened

“I haven’t replied to his texts in three days…” Rey moaned into her empty mug. “I’m an awful person.” 

Rose smiled kindly. “You’re not. You’re just freaking yourself out.” 

Rey looked at her witheringly. “I am. I ruin everything.” 

“Poe knows your family’s a hard subject.” Rose’s hand was heavy on hers. “He’s worried about you.” 

Rey laughed bitterly, standing up to dump her mug in Rose’s sink. “Why would he care about a little nobody?”

“Because you’re not.” 

Rey whirled around. 

Poe was standing there. “You’re not nobody. And I love you.”

Rey started crying. Poe hugged her tightly.


	20. “Oh, the wonderful thing called anxiety…”

Rey couldn’t get her lungs to work. She was sitting in the back of the library, quietly panicking. 

“Hello?” a voice asked through the wheezing noise in her ears. 

Looking up from her spot on the floor Rey saw a guy in a leather jacket, a concerned expression on his face. 

Rey buried her face in her knees, still breathing hard. 

She heard him sit down next to her. He didn’t say anything, waiting for her.

Rey sat up. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, offering her a tissue. “Oh, the wonderful thing called anxiety…”

She smiled weakly. 


	21. “It’s official: I just got bit by the pet for the first time.”

“It’s official: I just got bit by your cat for the first time,” Poe called. 

“What are you talking about?” Rey asked as she walked into the living room. “Arty is a sweetheart.” 

Poe rolled his eyes as Arty slunk off the couch. “The teeth marks in my hand say otherwise.”

“Let me see,” Rey said, sitting down and pulling his hand to examine the bite. “He didn’t even break the skin, you big baby.” 

Poe pouted. 

“Do I need to kiss it better?” She asked, pulling his hand up to her mouth. 

Poe laughed and kissed her sly smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?


End file.
